Daughter of the desert
by Kyrillia
Summary: Slave-traders from the desertworld Targath enter Middleearth by Chance. When their young warrior Kali gets lost, what will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!

This is a little idea, that came into my mind, please let me know, what you think of it!

And please notice, that english isn´t my mother language, so don´t get angry over spelling or grammar mistakes!

Chapter 1

Kali leaned back deeper into the soft stuffing of her seat and stretched her tired muscles.

The small airship crossed a landscape, she'd never seen before in her life. Soft green valleys with smooth hills and mighty rivers, gleaming in the golden light of a single sun instead of three. 

And no sign of human life, any life form she corrected herself, yet. How very confusing.

They had entered this world two days ago, not that they wanted to, but as the extraordinary big and heavy main ship passed the barrier, there was no going back. The hole had opened so suddenly right in front of the slave transporter of The Ehridani, that they simply had no chance to avoid it. In one moment, they still were in Rhas´ka Desert, bathed in the heat of its three merciless suns, the other moment, they already were greeted with the sight of a green and brown coloured world and the hole itself closed neatly behind them.

Not that she was complaining!

A new world – a new challenge, thought Kali and reached for another bottle of green fruit juice. Life on Targath was not easy for a mutant, even if she was an Ehridani. With two hands she opened the little plastic bottle and took a deep draught, with two other hands she simultaneous navigated the ship. Her third pair of hands rested in her lap. Having six arms truly had its advantages, but they frightened a lot of people, even in her own tribe, and there had been a few times, when she gladly would have chopped them off.

Now of course, that she was off age and fully accepted among her people, they came in handy.

She put the plastic bottle down and took a look at the screen. Already two hours over, time to return. On her way back, she studied the country below her a second time. How could there be so much wood? And these big streams of blue and clear water, directly on the surface, where it could so easily dry out? On Targath, there was only desert. Oh yes, there were plenty of bigger and smaller cities, the bigger ones under domes, to protect its inhabitants from the murderous suns. She had seen a lot of them, for The Ehridani had only their transporters to call their home and therefore always travelled whole Targath to sell their wares.

A sly smile crept up her lips. 

It was no secret that The Ehridani were not well liked. They were feared instead, but that didn't seem to hinder most people to buy what ever they had to sell. 

And they truly had a lot to sell.

Everything, a righteous and noble trader would not dare to offer his customers, could easily be found on the ships of The Ehridani. Drugs, Alcohol, forbidden medicines and weapons, but most of all, slaves.

And not only one kind of slaves, but everything one could imagine. Workers and servants, prostitutes, exotic dancers and other curiosities from all over Targath. And that was why they were feared.

She could not remember any more, how many villages and cities they had raided, since she was nothing more but a child. When she was still small, her grandpa, the mighty Songul, leader of their tribe, had ordered her to help to divide the slaves food rations. Later on, she divided the slaves themselves, sorted them out in different groups, male, female, children, grown-ups, profession and health. When they discovered her hidden mutant powers a few years later, she was allowed to participate in the martial arts training. 

But that itself was nothing special. The Ehridani made no great difference between men and women.

Songul was not amused about this incident. Only one day before they fell through the hole, they had raided a small town and now their store-rooms were full with fresh ware. They had enough food and water on board, but if they didn't found a way back soon, he would be obliged to send them into a cold sleep to _keep them fresh. No one was interested to buy old and wrinkled maids._

Or he had to find someone in this world, who would buy them.

The Ehridani didn't ill-treated their slaves. That had nothing to do with mercy or kindness, but with the simple fact, that damaged ware would not bring a full price.

On the other side, Kali mused, if the people here were not interested in buying, there still might be the chance to make a good raid themselves.

The fat and soft noblemen, who dwelled in their huge palaces, were always interested in curiosities, bored of all their wealth as they were!

Yes, one would see, thought Kali as she let her ship slowly land beside the great slave transporter.

One would see.

Liked it? Then please review!


End file.
